


It's All Happening Again 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	It's All Happening Again 1/1

~*~  
  
Miranda awoke incredibly hazy and extremely cold.   
  
  
Shivering she pulled up the thick purple winter duvet and nestled under it. Her fever was getting worse, she knew, but absolutely loathed the hospital.   
  
  
Looking blearily over to the half opened door she smiled as her wife's voice floated into the room from where she was just down the hall.   
  
  
“I know. I miss you too, and I will come see you the next chance I can. You know that I enjoy our time together and the feelings we have for one another, but it's just not an easy time for Miranda right now for me to break the news.”  
  
  
At those shocking words Miranda's whole body went stock-still and her heart felt like it was about to stop beating and break into half all at the same time.   
  
  
Tears streamed silently down her face and her heart raced as Andrea continued to speak to her secret lover.   
  
  
“We both need to be patient until I can get out from the Dragon Lair. I promise it won't be much longer. I love you, and I want to be with you.   
  
  
Andrea’s voice moved away and Miranda cried herself back to sleep unable to believe that her world had changed forever by the woman whom she thought would be forever faithful to her who had just committed the thing that Miranda loathed. Infidelity. Her once darling Andrea had cheated on her and Miranda would never be able to forgive the young woman.   
  
  
Falling back to slumber, distraught and feverish, she hoped to wake up feeling herself again and able to take action with Andrea by getting answers then throwing her out in disgust.   
  
  
It would be hard, she knew, but she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard that phone conversation and continued to be held by Andrea and sleep next to the brunette all the while knowing her wife was cheating.   
  
  
One thing that Miranda did know was that she was never going to fall in love again as it just wasn't worth the heartache - heartache she never thought she'd receive from Andrea.   
  
  
How stupid and foolish she felt.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Gasping awake from being in one of those sleeps where it felt like she couldn't wake up she opened her eyes and looked wildly around the room.   
  
  
Her whole body ached and she was still freezing.   
  
  
“Why's the air conditioner on?!” She groaned, her voice incredibly raspy, and throat sore as she tried to swallow.   
  
  
Through her blurry eyes she saw Andrea come into view clad in only a bath towel.   
  
  
“The air con isn't on. It’s the middle of winter. I just turned the heater on. It's going to be snowing tomorrow.” Andrea responded, sitting down on the small space next to her and watched as the brunette reached a hand forward to place on her forehead but Miranda pushed Andrea away.   
  
  
“You don't get to touch me!” She angrily said however her tone wasn't as La Priestly as she'd have liked. She felt too sick to be that angry.   
  
  
“What...” Andrea trailed off, shaking her head, trying to touch her again. “I need to feel your temperature.”  
  
  
“I can do it myself.” Miranda grumbled, continuing. “With what you've done to me I don't need you anymore.”   
  
  
“What on earth are you going on about?” Andrea questioned, frowning, and looking very worried.   
  
  
Ah, Andrea’s good old poker face. She knew her lover was a fantastic liar, but she never thought Andrea would use her lying ability on her. “I heard you on the phone. Who is it?! I at least have the right to know who you're leaving me for!”   
  
  
“Leaving... Miranda... What are you...” Andrea rubbed her face in confusion. “I have only touched my phone twice this whole weekend and that was only to call Jeremiah to tell him that the photos he took at the rally were fantastic.”  
  
  
“And you called your secret lover...” Miranda said, voice firm albeit raspy and verrrry sore. She could hardly swallow which always got her worked up.   
  
  
“You think... Oh my god. Miranda, you think I'm cheating on you?!” Andrea asked, staring at her with shocked eyes. “Why on earth would I do that when we just renewed our vows last month?!” She said, shaking her head and taken aback by Miranda's words. “Where did this come from?!”  
  
  
Miranda was utterly confused now and looked around wildly. “But I heard you on the phone!” She firmly said. “You said that you enjoyed the connection the two of you had and that you couldn't wait to get out of the Dragon Lair.”   
  
  
“I haven't talked to anyone this afternoon and you've been asleep for a solid six hours. I've been checking on you every half an hour.” Andrea said. “You obviously just dreamed this nonsense about me leaving you and why your mind would conjure that up I have no idea, but unless I'm going insane and forgetting my memory you're the only person I am in love with and we both hate cheaters and vowed to never do it to one another.”  
  
  
Miranda remained quiet for a few seconds as the words sunk in. “So... You're not leaving me?”  
  
  
“You're the love of my life, Miranda, I'm never leaving you.” Andrea said and the older woman watched as tears began welling in the brunette's eyes. “I can't believe you'd even think I'd do such a thing to you after both your ex-husbands did that.”   
  
  
“It was just a dream?” Miranda asked in her feverish haze as Andrea's words still sank in.   
  
  
“Yes, and a really silly one at that.” Andrea responded as she moved closer to Miranda and placed a hand on her upper arm. “You've been crying in your sleep.” She commented upon seeing the dried up tear trails on Miranda's face just as fresh tears began welling.   
  
  
“I can't believe I believed you would do such a terrible thing. I knew you never would, but I'm so much older now and you've still got so much life to live and I'd hate it if you felt like you were being held back or kept in some kind of Dragon Lair grip.” Miranda said, the fresh tears falling and Andrea wiped them away instantly.   
  
  
“I know that you occasionally get these doubts into your mind, but my love for you is stronger with each new day and you know that our age gap has never phased me. You may not feel it now, but you've still got so much more life to live also and that will be spent with me by your side.” Andrea whispered, running her hand back and fourth across Miranda's incredibly hot and sweaty forehead. “Right now though we need to get you a doctor because your temp is bad.”   
  
  
Leaning into her wife's palm which was on her cheek and Andrea's thumb wiping her tears away she looked at her wife in alarm. “I'm not going to the hospital!” She firmly said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.   
  
  
“No, you won't go to the hospital. The doctor will come here where you'll get treatment to get rid of this darn nasty flu.” Andrea responded, fixing the pillows behind Miranda obviously thinking she must not be comfortable.  
  
  
Miranda watched as her wife looked over to her bedside table and Andrea shook her head upon seeing the practically full glass of  _San Pellegrino_.   
  
  
“No wonder you have this temp. You've hardly had any water today! Bloody hell, Miranda, you're probably dehydrated.” Andrea said, shaking her head again as she leaned over and grabbed the glass and made Miranda drink. “Drink! You need to keep your fluids up! You of all people should know that with the way you bang on and on about the girls and I drinking more water.”  
  
  
The older woman did so, sipping slowly, realising that yes indeed she was thirsty but didn't have the energy to want to drink not to mention it made her throat hurt even more, but she did it for her darling Andrea.   
  
  
“I can't believe you'd think I'd leave you.” Andrea said, looking at her with baffled eyes.   
“And to cheat on you of all things!”   
  
  
Swallowing down half of the glass of bubbly water, refusing to drink any more, thankful when Andrea simply sighed and placed the glass back on the table she cringed as her throat grew even more sore after only a few sips of water.   
  
  
Her eyes fluttering closed she waved her hand around until Andrea clasped their hands together, her wife's fingers entwining with her sweaty ones. “I'm sorry.” She whispered. “I'm a stupid old woman.”   
  
  
“You're not old. Stop saying that.”   
  
  
Miranda laughed at Andrea’s words. She regretted doing so instantly as her throat ached. “I'm 60. My wrinkles are getting worse with each new day.”   
  
  
“I don't agree.” Andrea replied, continuing. “I love everything about you. You're flawless in my eyes.”  
  
Miranda watched as her brunette beauty smiled as she trailed her fingers along her face and over certain wrinkles. “They might be ugly wrinkles to you but to me they're beautiful and show how much you smile. So beautiful.”  
  
  
At Andrea's awed whisper Miranda's heart fluttered. “It's baffling to me that you see me the way you do but I am forever grateful to have you in my life.”  
  
  
“As am I with you.” Andrea replied then leaned forward and kissed her. “I'll go call the doctor.” She said as she pulled away from Miranda. “And then you can even check my phone if you wish.”   
  
  
  
Miranda's cheeks flushed, even more so than what she imagined them to look like with the way she felt, at Andrea’s words. “No, I don't need to do that. I trust you completely, darling. I'm sorry I doubted you. I just... I know how hard I can be to be around sometimes.”   
  
  
“I know you think this, and yes you occasionally bug me but no more than I bug you, but just to ease your mind once more... you have nothing to worry about. Ever. I love you unconditionally.” Andrea said, leaning down and kissing her. “It's just you and me against the world, baby.” She added laughingly with a smirk. “Nobody could ever pull us apart.”   
  
  
Miranda smiled as tears continued to flow from her eyes. “Such a silly old fool.” She whispered as said eyes fluttered shut. “So tired.” She mumbled sleepily.   
  
  
“Sleep as much as you need.” Andrea whispered to her as her wife ran her hand back and forth across Miranda's sweaty forehead. “It's the best way for you to get better. I will be here when you wake up again.” She said as she took her hands away from Miranda and stood.   
  
  
Miranda whined at the loss of her wife.   
  
  
“I'm just going to get a wash cloth to put on your forehead then I’m coming in beside you.” Andrea said and Miranda relaxed once more as she heard Andrea’s feet wander across the floor. She fell asleep not long after.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy shook her head as she grabbed a face washer and rinsed it under cooling water.  
  
  
Of all the things she had never expected Miranda to think she was cheating on her, but she wasn't angry or that upset over the accusation as at the end of the day her wife had simply dreamt it and was severely feverish.   
  
“You might be silly, but you're my silly fool.” She whispered as she settled in behind Miranda, placing the face washer on her wife’s forehead before grabbing out her phone and calling for their family doctor.  
  
  
Miranda woke sleepily after the brunette made the phone call and the brunette smiled when her wife held her even tightly. She had to lean closer to hear what Miranda rasped.   
  
  
“Always and forever.” Her wife spoke.  
  
  
  
Andy’s heart fluttered at those words. Her future with Miranda she knew she was incredibly lucky to have and she would never ever do anything to ruin that. “Always and forever.” She whispered as her wife fell back into slumber.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Sometime Later.  
**  
  
The next time Miranda awoke she could heard Andrea's voice coming from their ensuite, but unlike earlier she didn't worry nor did she want to eavesdrop it was simply hard not too as her wife's sweet voice was so close.   
  
  
The  _Runway_  editor then groaned from a stinging and uncomfortable pain coming from her arm. She looked down and glared at the needle that was stuck in her arm and looked up beside their bed and saw the drip machine. Not only did she hate hospitals but she also hated needles.  
  
  
  
“Okay, I will tell her that you'll be coming around tomorrow. Yes, munchkin, she is on the mend now. See you tomorrow. Love you too.” Andy said, chuckling softly as she wandered out from the bathroom flicking the lights off as she went. She pocketed her cell before looking up and seeing Miranda watching her. “That was Cassidy, she got called into work tonight and feels absolutely awful that she can't come see you tonight like she had planned.”   
  
  
“Oh please, I’ve only got the flu!” Miranda replied. “You’re all acting so dramatically about my current state.” She continued as she tried to sit up but her bones ached and she groaned. “God, I’m over this!”   
  
  
“Well, the drip will have you on the mend now.” Andy responded as she kneeled on the bed and pressed the back of her hand on Miranda’s forehead. She nodded, but remained silent as she reached over to her bed side table and grabbed the thermometer. “Turn your head.” She softly commanded.   
  
  
“Bossy.” Miranda said, staring at her wife before sighing and doing what she was told and cringed at the cold and odd sensation of the thermometer in her ear. “Nearly finished?” she asked not even a second later.  
  
  
“Impatient.” Andy commented as the thermometer beeped and she pulled it out of her wife’s ear. “Mmm, much better.” She said as she placed said thermometer back where it had been before looking at her wife who stared at her. “I know you want to say something so spit it out.”  
  
  
“How much longer must this be in my arm?” Miranda questioned, pointing and again glaring at the needle.   
  
  
The brunette shrugged. “Until your fluids are up to what they should be. Had you drank the water when I told you to maybe you wouldn’t need the drip.”  
  
  
“Oh, pffft.” Miranda responded with a roll of her eyes before scrunching her face up. “These pillows are really annoying me tonight!” she said, trying to fix them but to no avail.  
  
  
“Let me help.” Andy said, and did so, propping the pillows up in a better position. “That better?” She questioned as Miranda settled back down.   
  
  
“Yes, thank you, darling.” Miranda responded, clasping their hands together.   
  
  
“Okay, well I'm going downstairs quickly. My phones plugged into my laptop transferring some of my recordings and I gotta make a quick call to my secret lover.” Andy said, pressing a kiss to Miranda's cheek before moving away, biting her tongue at her words.   
  
  
Miranda stared at her wife unwaveringly.   
  
  
Andy caught a glimpse at the look on Miranda's face and cracked up laughing. She clasped a hand over her mouth. “I'm sorry, but you should see your face!” She cried.   
  
  
“Not funny.” Miranda replied, shaking her head, frowning and glaring at her wife.   
  
  
Andy tried to calm herself. “I know.” She replied, face serious, nodding. “I just couldn't help it.”   
  
  
Miranda shook her head, but a smirk was playing on her lips. “You're not going to let me forget this, are you?” She asked as her brunette beauty began laughing some more.   
  
  
“Oh, beautiful, definitely not.” Andy responded, smirking and winking at her wife before standing from the bed. “No really, I'm starved. I'm gonna go do eenie, meenie, miney, mo with the take-out menus.”   
  
  
Miranda laughed and rolled her eyes at Andrea’s indecisiveness.   
  
  
“Whatever I land on I'll get extra so you can try and eat a little.” Andy added as she reached the door.   
  
  
“I'll try.” Miranda replied. “I am after all probably more starved than you.”   
  
  
“True.” Andy replied, smirking. “But you know me, food obsessed.”   
  
  
“Even so you wouldn't think that looking at you, my darling.” Miranda replied sweetly. After all these years she was still absolutely smitten with her Andrea.   
  
  
Andy snorted. “Many hours at the home gym. Which always sucks.”   
  
  
“But oh so rewarding.” Miranda commented, knowing how much her wife has not only enjoyed using the gym over the years and feeling much better for it, but how hard she has worked.  
  
  
“So true” Andy replied. “Alright, be back in a few.” She said, winking at Miranda before heading down the hall. “Ted, pull up all the take-out menu’s we have for me, please.”  
  
  
Watching as her beautiful wife disappeared down the hallway and laughing at her wife’s last words to their home operator that could practically do anything and everything for them, when it came to all things with technology, that was. At first Miranda hadn’t been so sure about this new system that was the way of the future and she refused to ever enjoy it however after those first couple of months not only did she enjoy not having to type anything in her  _Google_  searches as she could have it done for her by a simple few words to Ted, but the blunt and amusing banter with Ted throughout the day had started to become a daily thing and Miranda wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
  
Closing her eyes Miranda was absolutely relieved that she was now feeling more like herself. She would eat whatever Andrea ordered in and then if she had the strength she knew what she wanted to ravish for dessert.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“My eenie, meenie, miney, mo landed on pizza and even though I'd have devoured a whole pizza I knew you wouldn't want something so filling so I ordered us some soup and herb bread.” Andy said as she wandered back into the room.   
  
  
Miranda smiled at her wife. “Sounds perfect.” She said, motioning for Andrea to come back to the bed.   
  
  
  
The brunette did so and Miranda pulled her in for a heated kiss and felt her wife's fingers running up and down her back under her sweatshirt. “Mmm, even though I really want to continue you're still under the weather.”   
  
  
“I'm feeling much better now.” Miranda responded. She didn't want to wait for dessert. As the old saying goes it was better to fuck on an empty stomach. “It feels like centuries since I've tasted you.”   
  
  
“Ohhh, Miranda.” Andy moaned. Just those few words made her sex clench with desire. “Are you sure?”   
  
  
“More than sure.” Miranda responded, continuing. “I want you to sit on my face.”   
  
  
Andy's breath caught at those words. They hadn't done that position in quite a while.   
  
  
“Well don't just sit there gawking... Get undressed. Our food won't take long and they're just around the corner.” Miranda said, snapping her fingers as Andrea dawdled, but not after her words. She smirked as she watched her wife quickly throw her clothes off.  
  
  
They kissed once more before the  _Runway_  editor lowered herself further onto the bed and watched as Andrea’s glorious body stood on the bed and soon enough her nostrils filled with her wife's scent and the brunette was lowering herself gently onto her.   
  
  
Breathing in deeply and moaning at the smell of her lover Miranda smirked before she poked out her tongue.   
  
  
At that first swipe of her tongue she had Andrea crying out in delight.   
  
  
Andy leaned forward and grabbed onto the bed rest, gripping tightly as her wife's tongue languishly moved up and down between her folds. “Ohhh, Miranda.” She moaned into her arm. “You feel soooo good!”  
  
  
At Andrea's cries Miranda chuckled into her wife's vagina. “You taste even better.”   
  
  
“It's not going to take me long.” Andy confessed, cheeks reddening.   
  
  
Laughing heartily Miranda started flicking her tongue across Andrea’s clitoris. “Even better, I'm thirsty for you and only you.”   
  
  
Andy's heart raced at Miranda's words. Even after all these years Miranda still wanted her like it was their very first time making love.   
  
  
“You amaze me.” Miranda said, looking up at Andrea who was biting her lip and throwing her head back, her mouth no doubt open in a silent O. “So, so beautiful.”   
  
  
“You're beautiful.” Andy responded, riding Miranda's tongue frantically. “Ohhh good god!”   
  
  
A few seconds later Miranda knew Andrea was close. Her wife's legs were trembling uncontrollably.   
  
  
“I'm coming... Ohhh... I'm coming!” Andy cried, closing her eyes and fireworks went off behind them.   
  
  
Miranda moaned delightfully as her wife's body froze before Andrea released her sweet, sweet nectar.   
  
  
At that first taste Miranda's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned once more.   
  
  
Biting her lip as she continued to moan Andy still gripped onto the bed rest as her thighs trembled and her wife ran her hands up and down the front of her body, pinching and teasing her nipples. “Mmmm, don't stop.”   
  
  
Miranda didn’t, continuing to tease Andrea’s breasts and slowly running her tongue through her wife's gloriously wet pussy folds as her brunette beauty came down from her orgasm.   
  
  
Slowly Andy pushed herself up and off her wife's body and throwing her hair back that was in her face she collapsed down onto the bed beside her wife. “That was...” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Like you said... You always amaze me.” She said, licking her lips before kissing the stunning  _Runway_  editor. “Your tongue is fucking divine.”   
  
  
“Mmm, you're fucking divine.” Miranda replied, repeating her wife's words. She loved it when Andrea swore in the bedroom just as she knew her wife enjoyed it when she cursed out in pure ecstasy from all the glorious feelings they brought out from one another.   
  
  
As they stared into each other's eyes and Andrea calmed her breathing Miranda moaned as she felt her wife's hand beginning to move down her body.   
  
  
Soon enough Andrea’s fingers were down her pants and rubbing her clit.   
  
  
After a few moments of massaging her beautiful wife's erect clit Andy moved her fingers through her Miranda’s slick folds.   
  
  
Miranda arched her lower body and cupped a hand over her mouth, forcing her eyes to stay open as she stared into those lovely brown eyes she loved so dearly as the searing heat of her vagina grew more intense by the second as her wife continued to tease her clit and then her entrance over and over again. “Oh please...” She cried. “Go inside... Please...” She begged.   
  
  
Chuckling Andy ran her index and middle fingers through Miranda's gloriously wet folds before giving her wife what she wanted and with those two fingers pushed inside the stunning older woman who looked as if she hadn't aged a day since they got together.   
  
  
“Ohhh yes!” Miranda cried out, moving her body in time with her wife's ministrations. “Keep doing that!”   
  
  
Andy did so but a few seconds later used her thumb to rub Miranda's clit which was what sent her wife over the edge.   
  
  
Just like all the other times Andy couldn't take her eyes off of her wife. She loved watching the always in control  _Runway_  Editor lose control in such a breathtaking way.   
  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda whispered.   
  
  
“What for?” Andy asked as she watched as she traced random patterns on Miranda's lower stomach.   
  
  
“For everything that you do for me.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
Andy opened her mouth to speak when Ted's voice came over the speakers.   
  
  
“Jeremiah is at the front door.”   
  
  
“Jeremiah?” Andy asked, furrowing her brows. “He's not supposed to be back in the city yet.” She said as she began to get up from the bed. “Thanks Ted, I'll be down shortly.”   
  
  
Miranda watched as her lover stood in all her nude glory before her brunette beauty leaned down.   
  
  
“Everything I do is because of my unconditional love for you and only you.” Andy softly said, kissed her lover before grabbing Miranda's nightgown and wrapping it around herself before heading out of the room.   
  
  
When her wife came back in, talking as she wandered into the room, Miranda started to move up and out of bed.   
  
  
“Jeremiah came back early and had been around at the Deli when I called in our food so he thought he'd save Jerry time and bring it around for us.” Andy said as she stopped upon seeing her wife beginning to stand. “What are you doing? You're still too weak to be moving around.”   
  
  
As Andrea placed their food on the bed Miranda waved her wife's words away. “Our activities have made me need to wee, if that's quite alright with you?” Miranda asked, looking over at her wife as she stood on her aching legs. Her body hated laying around for so long but she'd had no choice.   
  
  
“Call out of you need me.” Andy said as she watched her wife disappear into the bathroom. She then grabbed their bag of food and opened her container of soup. “Mmm, smells heavenly as always.”   
  
  
A few seconds later the toilet flushes and the taps ran as her wife washed her hands before her wife reappeared, slowly making her way to the bed.  
  
  
“Why didn't you tell me I look like shit.” Miranda grumbled as she settled back into the bed, her wife propping up the pillows behind her again.   
  
  
“Because you don't look like shit.” Andy responded and her wife scoffed at her words. “You're perfect.”   
  
  
“You're delusional.” Miranda replied as she accepted the container of chicken and vegetable soup.   
  
  
“Right from the start you hypnotised me.” Andy replied, shrugging. “You're the only person I see.”   
  
  
“You're a sweet talker.” Miranda responded with a shake of her head but she had a small smile on her face.   
  
  
“You love it. You know it.” Andy replied, grinning at her wife.   
  
  
“I love everything about you, darling.” Miranda said taking the lid off her container and her eyes fluttered shut at the smell. “Heavenly indeed.” She said, voicing Andrea’s earlier words. She got her spoon and took a spoonful, blowing on it then placing it in her mouth. She really was starving and was thankful her body was allowing her to eat. “We need to eat from the Deli more often.” She said, quickly adding. “Not that I don't enjoy all of your cooking lately.”   
  
  
Andy smiled. “I know what you meant, and yeah, we should make it a weekly thing again.”   
  
  
“Fantastic idea.” Miranda replied before looking at her wife's container which Andrea took the lid off. “What did you get?”   
  
  
“It was a toss-up between Minestrone or Beer and Cheese.” Andy replied and at her latter words Miranda scrunched her nose up. “And I couldn't decide-“  
  
“As per usual.” Miranda couldn’t help but say.  
  
Laughing Andy continued. “So I did eenie, meenie, miney, mo and landed on Minestrone.”   
  
  
“Mmm, lovely.” Miranda said, continuing. “I might have to try some.” And that she did halfway through her own chicken and vegetable soup when she swapped with Andrea but not before her wife raised her own spoon up to her mouth. Miranda opened up and took said spoon into her mouth. “Oh, that's wonderful. They've added something different to it which makes it even better.”   
  
  
“I thought so, but I couldn’t put my finger on what that might be.” Andy replied as Miranda took another spoonful of the hearty soup. She laughed as a bit of the brown liquid dribbled down her wife's mouth.   
  
  
“Oh, geesh, look at me. Already eating sloppy like an old lady.” Miranda said having been about to wipe her mouth with a napkin but was stopped by her wife cupping her face and then those deliciously plumb lips were on her own, that stunning tongue licking away the minestrone soup as they both moaned softly into each other's mouths before chuckling.   
  
  
Miranda's heart fluttered at the look Andrea gave her when they pulled apart.   
  
  
“Well, good thing that you're my old lady.” The brunette said, rolling her eyes at the word old. Her wife was only 60 and didn't look it one bit.   
  
  
Smiling both women continued to eat.   
  
  
“Oh, and I got us a pea soup for tomorrow's lunch so we don't have to cook anything.” Andy said a few moments later once she had finished off Miranda's soup.   
  
  
“Lovely, thank you.” Miranda replied, enjoying the last few mouthfuls of the minestrone soup before placing the lid back onto the now empty container and put it into the paper bag on the floor as her wife took out the still gloriously warm herb bread which had been freshly made. She ate a little bit, the soups having filled her plenty, and laid back and watched her wife enjoy the bread.   
  
  
“I have been thinking about something.” Andy began, biting her lip as she scrunched up the paper bag and foil the herb bread had been in and placed it in the other paper bag their food had come in.   
  
  
“Oh?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
“I want us to have a break.” Andy said as she crossed her legs and stared at Miranda whose smile dropped instantly and looked worried. The brunette's eyes widened and she realised how she must have sounded. “Oh, no no no! I don't mean us, us... I mean... Oh shit, first you have that horrible dream and now I scare you with this!” She hurriedly said, wanting to slap herself right across the face again and again. “No, I mean like a holiday!”   
  
  
Having felt the colour drain from her face much like how it had been when she had the fever and her heart raced she felt like she'd been about to pass out when Andrea’s words registered.   
  
  
“Like a break from the city... Not our marriage. If I wanted the latter I wouldn't have renewed my vows to you last month.” Andy said, crawling over to her wife and best friend and basically her soul purpose in life. She cupped Miranda's face. “Are you alright?”   
  
  
Miranda slowly nodded and licked her lips. She didn’t know what to say having been shocked speechless twice in one day.  
  
  
“I'm so sorry!” Andy said. “I didn't mean to frighten you.”   
  
  
Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly Miranda rubbed her forehead with a shaking hand. “I'm getting too old for you to word things in such a way.”   
  
  
“I know. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot.” Andy replied, resting her head against Miranda's.   
  
  
“You're my idiot.” Miranda whispered as her wife rested their foreheads together.   
  
  
“Do you forgive me?” Andy asked.   
  
  
“Even though my hearts still trying to calm itself down, yes, I forgive you, you silly woman.” Miranda responded before laying back into the pillows and taking a few more calming breaths. “I can't believe you did that to me.” She said with a shake of her head as she let out a low chuckle.   
  
  
Andy began chuckling with her wife also as she too laid down. “I'm an idiot.” She said again, shaking her head also.   
  
  
They were silent for a few moments listening to themselves breathing before Miranda broke the silence. “So... Where would you like to go?”   
  
  
“Somewhere cliché..” Andy said with a dreamy sigh.   
  
  
Miranda smirked and raised an eyebrow as she watched that gorgeous million dollar smile spread across her wife's flawless face.  
  
  
“Like an island.” Andy continued. “Where you and I can sit on beach chairs, drink and drink and drink all the margaritas in the world, and stare out at the calming deep blue water.” She said as she propped her head up in her palm and looked at Miranda with eyes she knew would be sparkling and held lots of excitement. “What do you think?”   
  
  
“Darling, with you by my side I would go anywhere in the world with you. We could be in a hut made from faeces and I would be on cloud nine because of you.” Miranda responded and her wife laughed and scoffed at those words.   
  
  
“A hut made from shit?” Andy laughingly asked as she shook her head. “I doubt you would be on cloud nine. You'd be complaining the whole time wondering why we were there.”   
  
  
Miranda waved her wife's words away. “I wouldn't be so sure of yourself.” She responded, continuing. “What about that time we got stranded in regional Victoria because  _someone_ thought we had enough petrol to get to our final stop and we had to stay in that shabby hotel that had no air conditioning. Did I complain then?”   
  
  
“Well... We did bicker the whole time we found the hotel and booked ourselves in and didn't stop until I came back after walking for half an hour trying to find an open liquor store.” Andy replied.   
  
  
“That's right.” Miranda began laughing. “You came back practically drenched in sweat and then when you tried to use the shower the water wasn't working. You were so exhausted that you couldn't even be bothered complaining to reception instead grabbed one of the large bottles of water from the fridge and poured it all over yourself.”   
  
  
Andy began laughing at the memory. “It did the trick. Then we began opening one of the bottles of champagne and the cork broke and was stuck in the bottle and for fifteen minutes we were laughing our asses off trying to use anything we could find to use as a cork lift.”   
  
  
“Pretty sure we ended up ringing the front desk and they had one, thankfully. Those three bottles got us through that sweaty night.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“But what a night it was.” Andy said, smiling as she remembered their nude sweaty bodies tangled around each other all night, fingers, tongues, strap-on, it was practically a nonstop sex fest of a night.   
  
  
“Mmm, one to always remember.” Miranda said as they kissed before they both pulled away with content sighs. “As for your little holiday idea.” She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “It sounds like a wonderful idea. Give me another couple of days and then we'll be good to go.” She said, continuing. “I'm very impressed with how Emily is handling everything at  _Runway_. I’m glad she hasn't disappointed me and I know that when I am to eventually stand down she'll be the right choice for  _Runway's_  next editor in chief.”   
  
  
“I couldn't imagine  _Runway_  without you.” Andy murmured, the words very similar to what she told Nigel the night before his world was turned upside down.   
  
  
“I know, and sometimes I think I'll never leave.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
Andy shrugged. “When it was about to go down the drain you built it up to what it is today. The world’s most top selling magazine that forced  _Vogue_  to back down and give into defeat.” She said and at her mention of  _Vogue_  a glorious smile formed on Miranda's face at the memory of that brilliant day. She smiled also as she continued. “It's your empire. You can do whatever you wish and I will support you no matter what you decide to do.”   
  
  
“I still don't know what I did to get so lucky to have you in my life.” Miranda whispered in reply. “It's still so surreal for me to know that I have your support one hundred percent.”   
  
  
“That's true love, baby.” Andy whispered.   
  
  
Miranda's smile grew at those whispered words. “I really want us to have that house in Italy though.”   
  
  
“We could live there part time.” Andy suggested. “When we are ready. We are both lucky enough to have jobs where we can work from anywhere around the globe.”   
  
  
“You wouldn't mind?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
“Babe, that house is utterly stunning. Of course I wouldn't mind!” Andy replied with a chuckle. “And like you said earlier I would go anywhere with you by my side. All I want in this life is to make you happy and if I could live an eternity with you and only you I would. Not to mention Italy is such an amazing place.”  
  
  
Miranda nodded at her wife’s words before speaking. “I know I've said this many times, but not only did I think I'd ever be using the word true love to describe my feelings for you but I can't believe I've been fortunate enough to call you my true love and know that you feel the exact same way back. Why I thought for a second that you would cheat on me...”   
  
  
“That fever really messed you about. Please don't even give that dream any more thought because you know it will never happen.” Andy replied, laying her head on Miranda's chest and hearing her wife's heart beating calmly.   
  
  
“I know, but I'm still so sorry I accused you of such a terrible thing.” Miranda replied, pressing a kiss to Andrea’s head.   
  
  
“I've already forgotten it. You didn't have your mind straight-“   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “I don't think my mind has ever been straight, darling.”   
  
  
Andy laughed heartily. “Same as mine, but you know what I mean.”   
  
  
“I do, and thank you for not running away from my crazy old lady feverish state.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“Oh, would you stop calling yourself old, please. Geez.” Andy responded, huffing, and even went as far as pinching Miranda's arm.   
  
  
“Ow!” Miranda said at the slight pain.   
  
  
“That's what you get if you continue to bring up the topic of your age.” Andy replied, glaring at her wife.   
  
  
Sighing Miranda nodded. “I'll try.”   
  
  
“Good because every time you call yourself old I pinch you.” Andy said.   
  
  
“Thank you for forewarning me.” Miranda replied, continuing. “So, where would you like us to go?”   
  
  
“That resort we went to in Bora Bora was fantastic. Hmm, but then so was our Jamaican trip. Oooh, but I've always loved the Whitsunday's. And then there's St. Barts and the breathtaking Caribbean. Then there was our boozey sex fest we had in the Maldives.”   
  
  
Miranda laughed as Andrea continued naming place after place after place for all sorts of different reasons.   
  
  
“Then there was that New Year’s Eve in Tahiti or should I say Spew Year’s Eve.” Andy said.   
  
  
Miranda snorted at her wife's words. “Those prawns nearly killed us.”   
  
  
“So true yet we still managed to make so many little memories.” Andy responded.   
  
  
“Mmm, we always do, no matter where we are.” Miranda replied. Her wife agreed before prattling off more islands around the globe. She knew this was going to be a long decision to be made by her wife however it didn't matter as Miranda didn't mind where they went as long as they were in it together, side by side, always and forever.   
  
  
FIN.


End file.
